The field of electronic security has become significant in today's society as consumers and businesses are increasingly reliant on electronic technology to conduct transactions and enable interactions. A key issue associated with conducting transactions and enabling interactions is the maintenance of accurate time. Maintaining accurate time is necessary for the security of a computer system as well as transactions via security certificates and timestamp verifications. Unauthorized users may gain access to a computer system by altering the system time either directly or remotely by software, viruses, and worms. Establishing a protected real time clock that provides for secure initialization and synchronization is necessary.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, as their dimensions can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure. Common elements in different FIGURES may have a common identifier.